Targaryens: From Ashes To Fire
by arushijoannajmc
Summary: Everybody gets second chances. What will happen when Jon Snow finds out that the love of his life, Dany lives. My fan fiction takes from the end where Jon stabbed Dany and Drogon flew away with her body. I'm not much good at writing introductions so just gonna get started with it. :p do let me know what you guys think about this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Silver Lining

Meereen :

Her eyes flutter open gently, a yawn escaping her lush pink lips. It's been a week since Kinvara brought her back to life. She lets her thoughts trail to that day , recalling each event as Kinvara had described to her later. She had been laid on an altar, the dagger still latched to her chest. Drogon flew in circles above them,restless and troubled. Drogon had carried Daenerys east to Volantis, to the priestess Kinvara with a hope that will be able to revive her. And that she did. What Kinvara told Daenerys was that there had been a few incantations. A huge fire erupted, it grew large and large,engulfing up the Dragon Queen's body in flames. This is how she rose from the dead. She walked out of the fire, her naked form glistening against the fire, unharmed and two baby dragons were perched on her shoulders.

They looked just like her children whom she had lost. She named them Viserion and Rhaeghal.

She looks around, adjusting to the bright light falling into her eyes from the fire lamps burning all over the room. The sunlight is sleeping through the queen's chambers, her naked body wrapped in the finest of silks as she slowly raises herself up from the bed. She grabs a jug of water and before she has taken a sip, a faint knock sounds on the door. Covering her modesty in the layers of silk, she steps gracefully off the bed, her silver hair falling all over her body. She opens the door partially and smiles at a beaming priestess standing outside her door.

"Dragon Queen.. May I come in?" She nods and opens the door, letting the priestess walk in.

Daenerys clutches her fingers into a fist, grabbing the hem of her dress as she lowers her gaze to where she was stabbed. Stabbed and betrayed by the man she loved. Anger sizzles through her body like lightning, her eyes shining visibly as she looks at Kinvara, "He stabbed me. I died." Fragments of that doomed day flood her mind, her heart throbbing wildly against her chest.

Kinvara lays her hand over hers, patting it slightly. "My Queen, the Lord of light has brought you back for a purpose . And that purpose has not been fulfilled yet. The moment when you were stabbed, that was not how you were meant to die. I only did what the prophecies ask me to. You are a part of a greater prophecy. One that is untouched as of now. I cannot tell you anything further. Do not fear, my queen, all these pieces will slowly fall back into place."

**The Wall** :

Jon shrugs as he grabs an axe and chops down a large chunk of wood with all his might and watches a the piece of wood breaks into neat pieces of wood and fall to the ground. Ghost sits next to Jon, playing and licking his paw. As he lets the axe fall from his hands to the ground, he slowly raises his palms as if worshipping an invisible deity, his hands reminding him everyday of how she looked into his eyes the moment she breathed her last. It was a look of betrayal. He had betrayed the woman he loved the most. He had given in to his duty, and now every single moment haunted him , as if mocking him. Four months since he last saw his woman, his hair were unkempt, his shoulders drooping, making him look like he had aged over ten years in just a few months.

While Jon had been at the wall, a sense of realization had got to him. He had killed his woman for nothing. Not that he wanted the throne, he had killed her for nothing. All she had needed was a little love, somebody to hold her and to accept her flaws. She had given Jon her army , she had kept him before her dream to go to Westeros, she could have fled or denied like Cersei but she stood by him,supported him in a land that was foreign to her. She lost so much,she lost her most trusted friend, Ser Jorah . She lost her best friend, Missandai. She lost him. That was the turning point of her life, and the bells, that was the moment she knew she couldnt take it anymore, she lashed out, she gave in to what she claimed she would never become. She became the Mad Queen.

"Till when you going to mourn like a widow , pretty boy ?"

Sighing, his shoulders stoop a little as he lifts the logs and whistles to Ghost, walking back towards the shed where they store all the wood. Tormund,however, is one not to give up so easily. "Looks like someone decided to chop off his tongue as well with the wood." Chuckling slightly, he pats Jon's back, a little too hard, to which Jon glares back at him, a frown forming on his face. "You really know how to get on people's nerves,don't you ?" "Well, somebody's got to face the tiger in the den, why not it be me ?" "Before you even get started ,my answer is no, Tormund."

Tormund raises his arms dramatically in the air, and lands a swatting slap on his back. "Gods, you and your stubborn ass. It's been months you've laid with a woman. Even a tiny pecker such as yours needs some tending to time and above." Jon and Tormund walk towards the horses, each holding a sack of hay as if they have no weight at all. " I'm fine. I don't need and definitely am not interested in these stupid things. You need to stop, Tormund. God haven't I bore enough troubles already?" "What's done is done boy, you killed the dragon woman, and maybe you loved her, but it is over now. She is dead and you are not. You need to suck it up and start living again, boy." Tormund practically spits through his teeth, his mouth tightly gripped together, his voice sounding like a hiss. Jon just shakes his head and doesn't reply since he knows Tormund would not get it anyway, what all of this means to whistles to Ghost, the white albino direwolf happily flapping its tongue as it wards off behind his friend.

Back at Meereen, Daenerys smiles as a loud screech is heard at a distance. "At least my son did not betray me " . Kinvara takes a few steps away from her after she has helped Daenerys sit on the edge of her bed, she walks towards the open window like structure, leaning against the railing as she looks at Drogon, flying in circles at a distance. "Yes , he brought you to Volantis. There's another thing you must know, Daenerys."

Daenerys senses a change in Kinvara's tone, making her sit up straight, her hand nervously drawing over the scar in her chest where Jon had stabbed her. This scar would remind her to never trust or lose your defenses for love again. "There are lot of things you need to know, while you were dead, let's just say a long sleep." "Mh hmm, go on." "My queen, when Drogon brought me back to you, it wasn't just you he brought back." She trails off , looking into Daenerys' lilac eyes, piercingly. She sighs and sits down next to her, slowly taking her hand in hers and slowly letting her other hand wander over her belly, which is slightly protruding already. "You were with child when Drogon brought you to me. And that was almost four months ago. You will bear a child, my queen." Her mouth goes dry, blinking, she looks down at her belly, and it now hits her, it is a baby bump. _Jon's baby. _She slowly takes her hand from Kinvara 's and places it gently on her belly, tenderly stroking her bump, a year streaming down her face. " I can't ..believe it. I thought, after all these years, I couldn't." "That baby, that grows within you, he is destined to rule Westeros. The Lord of light has showed me this. It is one of the reasons why you were brought back to life. That baby is the future of Westeros."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmares

"My Queen. We need to talk about what happened." Daenerys stood need the iron throne, her left hand placed delicately on the edge of it, not looking in the eye of the man she loved. Maybe it was the guilt that was eating her. She knew what she did was wrong. "You..I trusted you Dany ...I put my faith in you. I knew you would be different . You would be the right person Westeros should fall in the hands off. Tyrion trusted you. Why did you not stop at the ringing of the bell ? You killed thousands of innocent people. Whatever you made me believe, about you, what you are not, you exactly became that person." They were now standing head to head, the fronts slightly touching, as Daenerys slowly placed her hands on his cheeks, her thumb trailing over his cheek, blinking a pool of tears forming in her eyes away. " I am sorry, Jon. I did not want that to happen. Something pushed me to do it. I am the same woman you met and maybe fell in love with. Maybe it was a weak moment." " Your weak moment cost us the life of many innocents Dany. Nobody trusts you anymore."

Jon couldn't even look into her eyes anymore. She had been so horrible. She almost felt bad for this man, who had supported her. If only, he had supported her and chosen her over his sister, the Northerners who had made her feel alienated and alone, like she did not belong there. " Rule with me, Jon. I need you by my side. Let's break the wheel together." She slowly took her hand into his, placing a tender kiss on his knuckles as her lilac eyes stared longingly into her lover's eyes. He leaned towards her, his forehead resting slightly with her's as a faint sigh escaped his lips, " You are my queen. Now and always."

And then, suddenly his mind went blank. A look of shock and betrayal flashed in Danny's eyes as she stumbled back, her eyes racing towards the dagger plunged in her chest and then back to her lover's eyes. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Jon had rushed by her side, tears now strolling down his cheeks as he held her dying body in his arms. Only her eyes asked him, "How could you choose duty over love Jon ?" _NO NO NO. DANY. WAKE UP. _

_WHAT HAVE I DONE? DANY WAKE UP. I LOVE YOU. _Gasping for air, Jon jerks up from his sleep, his forehead all sweaty and wet, his hair sticking to his face. He sits up on his bed and buries his face into his hands, anger surging through him at the thought of Dany. Sansa. Bran. He couldn't bear the thought of his so called family right now. Bran could have stopped Dany. It was Bran's fault. Damn right, it was his fault and he felt that he fell for it. Ghost, as if sensing the anguish that his friend is going through, hops on his bed and snuggles himself like a lap dog over Jon's feet and whines. Jon gently pats his friend on his head and hurriedly gets out of the bed.

Back at Meereen,

Kinvara smiles as she gently brushes Danny's hair, before braiding her hair a thing that her best friend Missandai used to do. "Daenerys, Greyworm is here. He is waiting for you." "I thought he left for Naath.." Dany cocks her head to one side, eyeing her new friend, as she gets up and runs her hand through her lavender coloured silk dress, which gracefully hangs at her curves, and her 4 month baby bump.

Greyworm had left for Naath, after the queen's death. Part of him felt guilty, he couldn't defend her queen when she needed. As he could not defend Missandai. He had decided to go back to Naath and start a new life, when he had received a scroll from Daario, from Meereen that the queen is alive. Now,he was back, desperate for his queen's forgiveness and ready to pledge himself to her again.

The guards open the door of the hall and Kinvara walks in, followed by Daenerys, her eyes scanning the two men seated on a round table in front of her. They both stand up as she approaches, Daario's gaze trailing down to her hand placed on her stomach. "Daario. Greyworm" She nods as their eyes meet. "May I speak, my queen ?" Greyworm opens his mouth emphatically as Dany nods. "I failed you. I failed to protect you." He stands in front of her, not able to make eye contact with her , both his hands held tightly together in front of him, his head low. Daenerys softens as she walks over to this man whom she still trusts and gently takes his hand, "Don't be. I have been betrayed by everyone , but you. You stood by my side. I'm sorry you lost Missandai, Greyworm." She squeezes his hand as he smiles unemotionally. "I would like it if you join me again as a commander of my army." "It would be my pleasure, my queen."

Daenerys walks up to the throne and slowly descends upon it, her hand unknowingly cradling her stomach, as she looks at them boldly. "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." She smirk's at the irony of what she just said and looks on with a powerful look on her face, her confidence slowly seeming to return to her. " I will take back my throne from Bran, the boneless. Like I did from Cersei. Only, I will not lose myself like I did the last time. I will not repeat the same mistake that I committed the last time. No innocents will be slaughtered at my hands. But first, it is time I pay the Queen in the North a visit." A smug look on her face , she gets up from her throne and boldly walks away.

Jon has snuck out of his makeshift tent, made up of animal skin and wood, his faithful friend following him quietly. The Sun has not quite risen, and there is calm all over the place, everybody either sleeping or not awake enough to notice that one horse is missing. Jon pulls himself on a horse, and pats him on his neck, slowly yanking at the saddle, and hitting the sides of the horse lightly with his shoes. The horse scallops out of the place, with Ghost running behind it.

Winterfell :

"Your grace, your bath is ready." A handmaiden bows slightly next to a wooden tub filled with soap and hot water. Sansa let's her cloak fall to her toes as she steps out of it and steps into the tub. Her handmaiden stands behind her and starts cleansing her hair gently.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in, and please close the door behind you." A maester scampers in like a rat, his back towards the queen as a gesture to let her enjoy her privacy. "Your grace. Your brother Jon Snow just arrived. On a horse. A few minutes back." Sansa nods smugly and murmurs, " Jon. Please take care of him till I come, Maester Eryar, while I make myself presentable. Treat him to the best refreshments the North has to offer." Sansa lays back in her tub, as the handmaiden continues to scrub her body gently.

A few hours later, Jon sits with Sansa at the dining table while the servants scamper about to set the meals that they have prepared for dinner. Sensing Jon tense, Sansa orders the servants to leave them.

"Is everything alright, Jon ?"

"I lost the love of my life thanks to you and you still have the audacity to ask me this question." His fists clenched.

"You cannot just come into Winterfell to threaten me. I'm a queen Jon."

"It was because of what I did you became a queen."

Sighing, Sansa grabs a bit of the steak.

"Are you here from all the way up there to get into fight with me? I'm sorry you lost the woman you love. Daenerys, however, was a tyrant. All my life, I have struggled under the hands of tyrants ."

Jon curses slightly under his breath and slams his fist hard onto the table. "That woman lost so much fighting for our war with the White walkers, you pretend as if we could have defeated the Night King without her and her armies. You treated her like shit, Sansa. You, along with the rest, drove her mad. And Bran" ,spitting hard, he continues "Bran could have saved Daenerys from this fate. But he chose this to happen due to his list for the throne. Don't preach me Sansa, it's not a tyrant free world you want due to which you are happy that Daenerys died , it's because you got to be the queen in the North."

"Enough Jon. I'm leaving. You cannot just blast into my Kingdom and accuse me like this." Sansa gets up angrily and walks away, not turning to look back at Jon. Jon is right about Bran. And also right about the fact that she likes being the Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The heart wants what it wants.

Daenerys grabs a grape and places it between her lips, slowly nibbling on it as Kinvara braids her hair. Her pregnancy has really increased her appetite and Daenerys finds herself having a snack almost ten times a day. Daenerys' baby dragons, Viserion and Rhaeghal, paddle all over the floor of the room like ducks, not any taller than a dog. Kinvara smiles and shoos one of the dragons away who has resorted to nibbling the hem of her cloak. "My children like you." Dany smiles and bends down next to Rhaeghal , stroking the scaly flesh of the animal and then turns her attention to Viserion.

In the past few months , Daenerys has grown close to Kinvara, the priestess that brought her back to life. "Kinvara, I don't understand how this is possible though." Daenerys rises and walks to where Kinvara stands by the window like structure, overlooking all of Meereen, from her chambers. Slowly, she lets her hand lay protectively over her bump as she looks at the priestess. "A witch once cursed me, that I will only bear a living son when the sun rises in the West and sets in the East." Daenerys thinks of how far she has come from then however, the pain of losing her lover Drogo, and most importantly her son Rhaego still feels fresh and stabs her in the heart somewhere. Kinvara 's lips curl into a tender smile as she explains to her. "Mirri Maz Duur. I know what she did to you. The Lord showed me once. My Queen, you bore this child before her prophesy came true ." Daenerys stifles a laugh as she looks at the setting Sun beyond the town of Meereen, visible from her bedroom. "The witch was not referring to the actual sun but rather SON." Solemn, and her expressions unchanging, "Jon Snow . The Son of Rhaeghar Targaryen, his true born son and the last male heir to the Iron Throne. He rose to lead the night's watch, rose from the dead, and finally to become king in the north."

"Kinvara, it still does not explain why Drogo did not come back. That was the full prophesy, wasn't it ?"

"Your son. The baby you carry in your womb. You will name him Drogo. And that is how the prophesy shall be fulfilled. "

Daenerys smiles softly to her friend and squeezes her hand, her thoughts distracting her as a tiny scowl breaks out on her face when she thinks of how Jon stabbed her and betrayed her. "I just feel so hurt .." Dany sighs and starts pacing about her chambers, her arms crossed over her chest. "Shall I say something ? In defence of him ?" Dany shoots her a glare, a threatening one and Kinvara shrugs, "He was poisoned Daenerys. In mind

By Tyrion Lannister. But most importantly , his own siblings betrayed him. Used him to remove you and have the iron throne from themselves. Jon, you always knew him didn't you. He kept his people first. Tyrion used that strength of his and turned it into his weakness. He ended up choosing duty over love."

"Well, that man knows nothing."

Back at Winterfell,

Sansa paces up and down the room, her arms crossed across her chest, her breath heavy. Tyrion sits across from her, his hand curled around a goblet of wine which he places to lips and takes a gulp, smacking his tongue over his lips. "what's worrying you, your grace ?" Annoyed, she walks over to Tyrion, snatches the goblet from his hand and takes a sip. "He's turned against us. And maybe the fact that he is Aegon Targaryen , the true heir to the Iron Throne might come back to bite us all in the ass."

Tyrion chuckles and hops off the stool, walking over to Sansa. " What do you care about more , Sansa? Your throne or Bran's. I think..you're more worried about losing Winterfell than about Bran losing the Iron Throne."

"Guards ?"

"Yes, your grace ?"

Two guards saunter inside the room and look at their queen.

"Do not harm Jon Snow, but stay with him at all times while he is here at Winterfell. He should not get to know. "

"Yes , your grace." They nod and leave the room swiftly. Tyrion gapes at her, his mouth slightly opening in protest but does not say anything.

Back in Meereen,

Daenerys sits by small fountain, looking out into the horizon above her, her eyes watching the movement of her dragon, Drogon. Drogon seems happier these days with two of his baby brothers. Her heart aches for her boy, he watched his brothers die. Overwhelmed by how her life has turned out, she sighs and cradles her bump softly. She finds her thoughts travelling to the love of her life, after listening to Kinvara, and even before what she had to say about him, Dany couldn't bring herself to hate the man who stabbed her so brutally and betrayed her trust. She still somewhat felt bound to Jon, no Aegon Targaryen by a love deeper than her hatred.

She calls out to Drogon, who submissively flies down to where his mother stands and lands before her gently. Dany lays her hand gently over her snoot and strokes it, smiling at her dragon. He thinks about her baby dragons but they are too small to fly with them.

Winterfell:

Jon stands beneath the crypt that belonged to his mother, Lyanna Stark, finding little solace in this place than all the places he has been lately. He escaped The Wall hoping to find a respite from all the prying question of Tormund. Here, back at Winterfell, which was supposed to be his home, this feels like it belongs to a stranger now, that he is nothing but a stranger to this place. Jon thinks his sister thinks him stupid, having two guards follow him about everywhere. He laughs dryly at the thought of what has life has become . He has no place to go, no place to call his home.

A few hours into midnight , Jon is still tossing and turning in his bed. Unable to sleep, he gets up and straps his fur coat on, whistling to Ghost as he walks out of his room towards the guards. " If Sansa asks, just let her know that I just left." He hops onto his horse and gives one last look back at Winterfell, this place is the same yet it feels so strange and different. With one last look at Winterfell, he gallops away, Ghost scampering alongside him.

Two days later,

"Let's go, Drogon." A loud screech and a flapping of wings later, Drogon is in the air again, after having taken respite on a top of a secluded hill top for the night. It feels good when a gush of air blows through her face, igniting her long lost hope and will to enjoy her life, at least for a few minutes. Drogon has come far from Meereen, a little further up North but nowhere near where he lost Viserion. He looms over a forest like a hungry eagle when in hunt of its prey.

Suddenly, a blur fills Danny's mind, her shoulders drooping weakly as she feels she is going to be sick. Her vision gets dark, she tries hard to blink her eyes to let the blackness fade away but in the next moment, she finds herself falling down the dragon. Her memory fades, and she completely passes out, only to feel her body fall lightly over Drogon's body as he flies just underneath her mere seconds before her body hits ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I am sorry for writing such a short chapter but I am busy with work and can only write in my week offs. Please feel free to tell me how I can make this fan fiction better and more interesting for you guys to read . Chapter 4: Face to face

Her eyes flutter open weakly as she tries to sit up. The ground is hard and rocky, making her wince slightly as she gets off the ground making the soreness in her body worse . Her body is sore as if she got kicked all over a hundred times all over. She looks around and rubs her eyes, it's already dark, the Sun has set and the moon shines brightly above her. Instinctively, her palm traces her bump, caressing it softly and protectively cowering over it as she is reminded of her fall off Drogon and how it saved her from crashing hard on the ground. _Drogon must have left me here and gone to find help back at Meereen._

She looks battered, and not like a royalty at all. Her silver hair are covered in mud and dust and her dress is torn at most parts, her bare and bruised leg visible. _I need to find a safe place to rest while they come back for me. _She thinks to herself as she starts limping slightly through the trees. It is very quiet, except for the sound of dried leaves getting crunched underneath the weight of her feet.

After walking for a few minutes,already exhausted and thirsty, Daenerys leans by one of the trees, her hand on her hip as she calms her panting breaths, her eyes scanning ahead of her, no sign of any village. Beat, she slowly slides down and slumps against the tree, soothing her aching feet when a fire at a distance catches her eye. _Must be somebody. Maybe.. _Brushing any stray thoughts out of her mind, she starts walking at a pace towards what looks like a small hill made of rocks, on which lies a cave which flickers a fire from inside.

It takes her a few hours to reach up to the entrance of the cave. It's quiet. Cautiously, she steps into the cave , instantly surrounded by warmth from the fire. Needless to say, whoever was here is nowhere in sight. A fur coat catches her eye, not far kept from the fire. She finds her thoughts trailing back to him, his body hunched together, arms crossed across his chest, a fur coat similar to this, covering his torso as they slowly lean towards each other, their eyes filled with need for each other, as their lips fall demandingly over the other's. _Must be a Northerner. North is too cold for the likes of me. _Thinking of the Northern chill makes a shiver run down her spine, instinctively making her wrap her arms over her chest as she rubs them together to make her feel warmer.

Deeper into the night, the fire has now drawn out, Dany opens her eyes and feels herself surrounded by darkness once more. Only this time, her heart is beating faster as she can hear a growl approaching, getting more audible with each second. And then she hears it,_ a familiar voice. Brooding. Husky. A voice she cannot forget. Jon Snow. _

It has taken a while for Jon and Ghost to actually find something to eat. Out hunting, they only had a luck of getting a rabbit, which seems more than sufficient for the two of them. That walk back towards their cave, the fire now dried out as the cave looks dark from the outside. Jon holds his arm tighter against his torch as he senses Ghost tighten up and a faint growl on its mouth. "What is it, boy ?" Ghosthas wandered off, growling into the mouth of the cave. Sensing trouble, he instinctively pulls out Longclaw,his sword as he carefully approaches the mouth of the cave. _An animal maybe_.

"Easy. Boy." Silver hair. She leans over, weakly, her fingers gracefully running through its white fur, her soft voice purring through the cave, in an echo. He lets it drop, Longclaw, which falls to the rocky ground, making a noise which startles her as she scrambles up to her feet. There he stands, face to face, with what he thought was a chapter edged into his history , which would never be opened again. Her lilac eyes stared longingly into his, a faint smile on her lips, a bruise on her lower lip. It's his Daenerys. His heart skips a beat. Confused, he takes a step towards her, not sure if he is hallucinating or she is a ghost.

"D..Daenerys ?" Words come out of his mouth, rather like a shrill, than the powerful baritone of his normal voice.

"Jon Snow." Her voice is strong. Like always, exhuming power, strength and fire within her . She steps confidently towards him and slowly touching his arm, as if to remind him that she is real, not a ghost. "Surprised ?" Jon gasps for air, as his throat tightens, words fumbling out of his mouth as he struggles to speak, pools of tears forming into his eyes. "You're alive ? Dany ?"

"Mhm hmm. Your dagger was not enough to kill me Jon."

Jon takes a step closer to her, as he trails his hand to her face, brushing her silver strands of hair off it. "I don't understand ."

"You don't need to, Jon. You killed me. Maybe this was a reason I was brought back to life. Maybe you ought to die tonight, right here." Her eyes sparkle with anger, as his betrayal claws at her heart again. She smacks him to the wall, power surging within her like never before. "Why the fuck did you betray me Jon ?"

At this moment , he felt weightless. "End me, my queen. I have suffered enough. I have burnt by my own thoughts, my own regrets. I wronged you, Dany. I.." Before he can utter another word, she pressed himself longingly into his arms, her body pressed against his tightly as she loses herself into him. Tears now stream down her face, her words barely audible between her hiccups as she stands there, sobbing like a little girl. " I want to make you pay for what you did to me. I can't. " She mumbles, between her sobs as she wipes her tears off with her palm. Jon grabs her waist and pulls her close, his eyes searching for forgiveness into he lilac ones. "I know Jon. You were always the weak one. And never had a mind of your own. You always did what your sisters asked you to do and look where it got you."

She pushes herself off his grasp and walks away from him, her back turned towards him. "After you stabbed me, Drogon took me to Volantis. Kinvara raised me from the dead. I arose again, from the ashes, I rose again from the ashes.. It is funny. I died in the ashes and I rose again from it."

"You're hurt, Dany ." Holding her gently from her shoulders, as if afraid he will break her, he pulls her towards him and bites his lip. "I'm sorry, my queen. I should have been the one holding your hand that day, and fighting the world for your right. I should have fought you from yourself, but rather I chose a more cowardly way out. I regret it. If I could go back in time, Dany. I would change all of it. "

"I cannot forgive you Jon Snow. Not yet." She places his palm over the scar on her heart and looks him in the eye. "Its still raw. The pain your betrayal caused me. Trust is so easy to give but so hard to maintain." Shaking her head, she walks off to the deeper end of the cave and settles down, her back resting against the rocky surface, as she smiles. "I need rest, Jon. Do not stab me again."

He nods shamefully and starts to work on the fire again, as she slowly feels herself falling into a deep sleep,


End file.
